The Awakening of the Dark Lord
by trixiefly flowerface
Summary: Harry, Hermione and Ron are in their fifth yr, and along with the new year comes new characters
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER 1  
  
Harry awoke with a start. There was an oh so familiar tapping at his window. He looked at his watch. It read 1:45; he had been 15 for forty-five minutes. He got out of bed and went to the window. A flock of owls were flying midair. There had to be about 5 or 6. Harry silently opened his window. He didn't want to wake the Dursleys, if they knew he was letting a large number of owls into their perfect household, it would be no food for a week quicker than you could say firebolt.  
  
There were two owls Harry didn't recognize, and then there was his beautiful Hedwig, Ron's owl "Pig" which he had gained from Sirius, Harry's godfather, and two Hogwarts owls. He grabbed Pig first because he was making the most noise. There was a small package and a letter attached to him. Harry opened the letter  
  
Dear Harry, Happy Birthday!! How are you? I'm great. Guess What? Mum said you could come and stay with us for the last 2 weeks of the holidays! How wicked is that? I'll tell you all about it when you get here. I've attached some Floo Powder so you can come straight away. Just light a fire with some matches and you know the rest. Hermione is coming too. Percy has been promoted to something or another; I've gotten into a habit of leaving the room whenever I sense him. Can't wait to see you! Ron.  
  
Harry opened the package; it contained an assortment of lollies. Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, Chocolate Frogs (Harry's Favourites), Pumpkin Pasties and some other things. This would be good, Harry thought considering Dudley was still very large, and the whole family still had to follow his stupid diet.  
  
Harry went on to his own owl Hedwig who nipped him affectionately on his ear. There was also a small parcel and letter. The letter read,  
  
Dear Harry, Happy Birthday! I hope all is well. Especially with your scar and everything to do with that. I have kept in touch with Dumbledore and he's noticed funny things happening. He's got the real Moody out of retirement and has a few more Aurors working for him. I'm laying low at Lupins and we've traced down Flectcher so far. Karkaroff has been found and is laying low at an old friend's house. She is also an Auror I can promise you'll see me soon. Love Snuffles, (I know, I know)  
  
The package Sirius had sent him contained a whistle. Harry had know idea why or how he would need it and put it aside.  
  
The other packages consisted of a Quidditch book from Hermione and a letter much the same as Ron's, a framed picture of himself Ron, Hermione and Hagrid outside Hogwarts from Hagrid, socks from Dobby and the last package was wrapped in newspaper. Harry couldn't think of one single person who also wanted to send him a birthday present. He opened it. Another frame fell out he turned it over and looked at it. It was of his father, Sirius, and Lupin, there was also two girls in the picture. One he recognized as his mother and the other one was a pretty blonde girl standing with Sirius' arm around her. The resemblance of Harry and his father was amazing, almost scary. They were staring up at him, waving and grinning sneakily. A note fell out.  
  
Harry, I thought you might like this. This was Sirius, James, some friends, and I in our fifth year. See you in two weeks! R. Lupin  
  
Harry gathered up all his new possession's and stuffed them in his trunk, he gathered every single schoolbook and anything else he'd need and tip- toed down stairs to get some matches. He came back up stairs and almost had a heart attack when he heard on of the Dursleys snort. He walked up to his desk and scrawled a note to the Dursleys about the circumstances. Then he lit a fire in the fire grate that was empty and through some paper in. He chucked some Floo powder in and while holding his trunk, yelled "The Burrow" he probably woke up the Dursleys, but what could they do? * * *  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Harry tumbled out into the Weasleys kitchen and Mrs. Weasley turned around and said "Oh hullo Harry dear," as if it was completely normal for a 15 year old boy to tumble into your kitchen at 6:15 in the morning. "Hi, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said while standing up. He heard jumping and muffled yells. As he turned to face the door where the noise was coming from he heard Mrs. Weasley tutting about "time wasting" or something like that. With a loud clatter Fred, George and Ron fell through the door. Fred and George were identical twins and were in their sixth and last year at Hogwarts. They were also beaters on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Ron was his best friend at Hogwarts. They had met on their very first day on the Hogwarts Express, the train that takes them to Hogwarts. "Harry!" Ron bellowed in an excited way as he avoided Fred and George who were still lying sprawled on the floor. "Fantastic to see you! How have things been?" said Ron. Before Harry had answered Mrs. Weasley had told Ron to take Harry up to his room to meet up with Ginny and Hermione. "We'll come to." Said Fred and George in unison. Mrs. Weasley looked stern and pursed her lips "No you won't, you will stay here and tell me what you have been studying." Fred and George had to sit their N.E.W.T.'s this year. Harry and Ron walk out the door to the sounds of grumbling and mutters. * * *  
  
Harry looked around the room he had been in twice before. Bright orange everything, and posters of Ron's favourite team, The Chudley Cannons, whose team colour was, orange. Before Harry had time to say hello to either Hermione or Ginny (who had both become very pretty all of a sudden) they had both thrown their arms around him while saying how worried they'd been about him. Harry looked pass them and could see Ron imitating Hermione, but unluckily for him, Hermione saw this and went into full steam about how could his own best friend not worry about him etc. "So Harry," said Ginny trying to change the subject. "How have you been?" Harry caught wind of what she was attempting to do and over the shouts said "Yeah, really good. You?" she smiled and said she'd been good. " Do you want to go out to the garden, leave them to bicker about nothing?" said Ginny. Harry agreed and they left the room. Hermione and Ron stopped arguing and gave each other side way glances and grinned cunningly. * * * The next two weeks were fantastic. Harry and Ginny were getting on really well to Harry's surprise. Not that he'd never gotten on with her before but there was a complete change in her he'd never noticed before. She had a great personality. Ron and Hermione seemed to have changed too. One minute they'd be at each others throat and the next they'd be talking quietly to each other and laughing. * * *  
  
Harry yelled out his thanks to Mrs. Weasley and boarded the Hogwarts Express. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny found a compartment to themselves and sat down. Harry found himself purposely trying to get the seat near Ginny. Once they all sat down Hermione said in a worried voice "So how have you been?" Once again before Harry could answer Ron interrupted, "Oh leave him alone 'ermione. He doesn't need to be reminded about the fact that he has the most evil, dangerous and powerful dark wizard on his tail." Said Ron with a mouthful of pumpkin pasty. "Ron, I still can't believe that you won't take this seriously, you are acting really childish and I'm fed up with." But they never did find out what Hermione was fed up with because at that minute Harry's worst enemy Malfoy, walked through the door. He was followed by his "body-guards" Crabbe and Goyle. They were quite tall and resembled gorillas. "Why if it isn't Potty, Weasel and a filthy little mudblood." Malfoy said in his drawling voice that Harry had not missed one bit. Ron shot up. "Those aren't new robes are they Weasley? Surely you couldn't afford them." Malfoy teased. Crabbe and Goyle sniggered. "Is there anything you want Malfoy?" said Ron through gritted teeth. "Yes there is, do you remember what happened on the way home on the Hogwarts express last year?" Malfoy asked. Ron took a quick glance at Harry. He remembered only to well what happened. Ron, Fred, George, and him had hexed Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle at the same time. "Yes." Said Ron. Harry wasn't looking forward to what was coming up. "Well, I'd just be careful, because no-one hexes me and gets away with it. Also please try and keep your mudblood girlfriend away from me." Malfoy sneered. That was what tipped Ron. He lunged at Malfoy and grabbed him around then neck and gave him a massive punch in the nose. Blood started pouring. Malfoy staggered up "You'll pay for that" he grunted holding his nose. He staggered out. "Ron, you know you shouldn't have done that." Said Hermione. "Yeah, well he shouldn't talk like that to you, and he knows it." Ron growled angrily as Hermione looked at the cut on his brow " You know Ron, I can look after myself." Said Hermione looking at Ron. Ron looked at her "Yeah, well.er.um, forget it!" said Ron storming off. They didn't see Ron for the rest of the afternoon. * * *  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
The next time Harry saw Ron was at the feast. He was seated about two metres away from him and was sitting next to Neville, Dean, and Seamus, his fellow fifth year Gryffindor boys. Harry noticed that even though Ron wasn't apparently talking to him he did keep throwing glances at him. Harry made a mental note to talk to Ron when he was up in his dormitory, and then went back to his deep discussion with Ginny about the new Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher.  
  
The dessert plates were cleared and Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome back to Hogwarts!" There was aloud cheer. "As you've all probably guessed there is going to be increased security this year, due to the Dark Lords return." There were some murmurs. Dumbledore held up his hands. "Yes, yes, you can chat later. There are some out of bounds again this year. Of coarse the Forbidden Forest, but also there is a door next to the Gargoyle on the 2 corridor that says "Starabineting." No one is to go through that door, and if you do you will find many obstacles that no student could overcome. On a happier note, our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher could not be with us tonight but will be here tomorrow morning, so please make sure you welcome an old friend and Auror, Abbey Hardgrove. Now make your way to bed, as you have a day full of new lessons tomorrow!"  
  
When Harry got up to the dormitory, Ron's hangings were already drawn so Harry decided not to disturb him. He went back down to the common room to get a drink and Hermione was sitting in one of the armchairs next to the fire. "Harry! Harry, quick look at this!" said Hermione. She was holding the Hogwarts: A History book in her hands. "What is it?" asked Harry. "Look." Said Hermione shoving the book under his nose. He took the book from her and began to read.  
  
  
  
The Prefects of the 5th year were Abbey Hardgrove of Gryffindor, Severus Snape of Slytherin, Mary Winnin of Hufflepuff and Terence Markings of Ravenclaw. Lily McKenzie, James Potter, and Sirius Black are people who were also considered as prefects for Gryffindor. Lily, Sirius, James, and Abbey are all very smart and very good friends. The other choices for Slytherin were..  
  
Harry looked up. "I knew I'd read the name somewhere before." Hermione said exasperated. "You should write to Sirius about her!" said Hermione. "Yeah, I think I will, I still have to thank him for my birthday present." Harry and Hermione sat down at a table and Hermione pulled a parchment and quill out of her robes. Harry wrote,  
  
Dear Sirius, How are you? I'm good. I've arrived at Hogwarts. Thank-you for the birthday present, although I don't know what I need a whistle for. The Defense of the Dark Arts Teacher this year is named Abbey Hardgrove. Were you friends with her? Harry.  
  
Harry quickly read the letter then tied it to Hedwig's leg and watched her fly out the window. But something strange happened. She flew down and into one of the windows in the second corridor. Hermione and Harry stared at each other. * * * While Harry was busying himself in his egg on toast at breakfast in the morning Ron bounded up to Harry and said "Look, I can't stay long but meet me at the library at lunch, I have something to tell you." Before harry could swallow his toast and answer Ron had scurried off. Harry had no idea what was up with him, as he wasn't in History of Magic or Transfiguration. * * * After the first two classes Harry walked past the Great Hall to grab a bite to eat. He scurried in and grabbed a piece of bread then winked at Hermione and Ginny and scurried of. Ginny went a deep shade of scarlet and her and Hermione went on giggling and chatting. * * * Harry walked through the library doors. Ron wasn't there, or at least he didn't think Ron was there. Suddenly he was pulled into the deepest, darkest and smallest area of the library. "What you doin' in here for?" Harry grunted. Ron said "If you had a major secret you'd tell it to someone in a place like this too." "No I wouldn't, I wouldn't tell it," said Harry defensively. "Yeah well that's beside the point, I need to tell you something." Said Ron quickly glancing around. "What?" asked Harry. Ron lifted his mouth up to Harry's ear and whispered "I like Hermione." Harry looked at him plainly. "Well that's good cause I'm sick of your little arguments and." Harry was interrupted "No, not like that." Said Ron through gritted teeth. Harry looked confused, "Well than I don't see.. Ohhh.huh? You, Hermione.?" and with that Harry burst into fits of laughter. "Shut up" whispered Ron, looking irritated. "Come on" and dragged a Harry off, who was still paralyzed with laughter. * * * After their lessons and dinner Harry and Ron got back into the common room and Hermione walked up to Harry, not giving a sideways glance to Ron. "Harry, this just came from Hedwig." Hermione said. Harry opened the letter.  
  
Dear Harry, I've left Lupins and am now in even safer hiding. Yes, I knew Abbey. Quite well infact. Dumbledore would like to see you in front of the gargoyle tomorrow night at 6:00pm, he says to bring Hermione and Ron to if you like. Sirius  
  
"How does he know Professor Hardgrove?" asked Ron looking from Harry's face to Hermione's. "Well." said Hermione "If you're willing to talk to me I will tell you." Ron grumbled something along the lines of "okay" and Hermione started explaining about Hogwarts: A History and what she had read. "We'll soon find out who she is too, we have Defense against the dark arts tommorow. And with that they parted and went up to their separate dormitories. * * *  
  
After lunch Harry, Ron and Hermione got up and started walking towards their Defense against the dark arts class. When they reached the last few steps about half their enthusiasm had drained out due to the long walk. They found some desks and slumped down into the seats. After about five minutes a tall thin women with long blonde hair walked in. Most of the boys including Ron and Harry raised slightly as she entered. She  
  
Was stunning. She had vibrant blue eyes and was wearing a turquoise set of robes to match. "Hello class." She said. She picked up her wand and swished it into the air. A silver ribbon shot out and wrote "Professor Hardgrove." She looked at the class "That's my name." She said and smiled "Now I have received a letter from Lupin about what you have studied and Professor Dumbledore told me what you studied last year. I now want to learn all of your names, so stand up and I'll push the desks away and we'll play a game." There were excited mumbles as people put their books in their bag. With a swish of her wand the desks were pushed to the back of the room. "Now I want you to stand in a circle and say your name and then tell me a dark art or creature you know then the counter curse for it. We'll start with you." She pointed at Neville who was standing next to Harry. "Umm, my name is Neville and.ah.to destroy a boggart you laugh, and think of something to make it look funny and say "Riddikulus." The class clapped, it was the first time Neville had gotten something right in his life. "Right, good. Next?" said Hardgrove, and looked at Harry. "My name is Harry," he said. Professor Hardgrove stopped dead. "Potter?" asked Hardgrove. "Er, yes," said Harry. Professor Hardgrove paused and moved to the next person. He received some puzzled looks from a lot of people.  
  
  
  
It was 5:50 as they started to make their way to the front of the gargoyle. They got there at 5:58 and at 6:00 it magically sprang aside. They climbed the staircase and when got to the top could see that the door was open, waiting for them. The entered. Inside was Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagle, Lupin, Hardgrove and. "Sirius!" Harry yelled. He ran over and hugged his godfather. "Hello Harry" said Sirius. He nodded politely to Ron and Hermione. He looked great. He'd gained some wait and was wearing some better robes. He looked handsome, just like the day of his parents wedding.  
  
"Right, let's get down to business." Said Dumbledore. He basically told them all the news he had heard about Voldemort and assigned each of the adults their different tasks and then turned on to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Now, I've asked you three to come as you're easily the smartest students in the school and you've defiantly had the most experience. You're all being made prefects and will be give secret codes and passwords to get into some restricted areas. I would like you to report to me any news you hear, understood?" The three of them nodded. "Ms Hardgrove?" Dumbledore asked. But she didn't answer; she was lost in thought staring at Sirius. Then Harry clicked. She was the girl in the picture. That's where he'd remembered her. "Ms Hardgrove?" Dumbledore asked again a little louder. "Hmm? Oh yes Professor?" she said slightly dazed. "Would you take Harry back to his tower, I think you could explain some things to him. I will explain to Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger." He said suggestively. Hardgrove nodded. They walked in silence for about 5 minutes and then Prof. Hardgrove said, "Well there is know time like the present, is there. Would you come in here please?" she said, walking into an empty classroom and lighting the candles. "What Dumbledore would like me to tell you will come as a shock. Umm." she said looking uncomfortable. "I was your mothers best friend, all through out school, then I was her maid of honour at your parents wedding" she said trying to hold back tears. "I'm also your god-mother." She said. Harry was amazed. Before he said anything she kept going "There is also another thing, Sirius and I were engaged before he was sent to Azkaban. Tonight's been the first night I've seen him in fifteen years. And I know Sirius is on the run and everything and I know you'd probably like to stay with your other family, but if you'd like to, I'd be honored to be your legal guardian."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hello Harry, how are you?" She smiled before he could answer, "That's good. Well we'd better be off. Bye-bye!" Ruby said and swooped off, following the other group.  
  
Harry had been given the password for the dormitory that the teachers were staying in. Harry spent a lot of time with Sirius and Abbey. He enjoyed spending time with them. It was quite cold the afternoon they had no herbology. Harry decided to take the time to go and see Sirius. He gave the password and walked down the corridor to the last door. He knocked and opened it. Sirius was sitting on his bed next to Abbey. They looked up when he entered. "Oh." said Harry looking uncomfortable. "If I'm interrupting anything I can leave." he blushed. "Oh no Harry I was just about to leave anyway." She and Sirius stood up. Sirius leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Harry wondered if anything had progressed with them. Abbey passed him and patted him on the shoulder. "Oh and Harry, I have my niece starting here tommorow. Could help her fit in? Her name is Bessy." She smiled at the both of them and left. Harry and Sirius spent the rest of the afternoon playing wizard chess and talking about things. * * * Both Hermione and Ron knew about Bessy by the morning also. DADA was first so Harry assumed that they'd soon be meeting her. They sat down and Ron went and sat on a double desk next to Hermione. "Why aren't you sitting with me?" said Harry. "Well you said you'd make her welcome." Winked Ron. Prof. Hardgrove walked in with the prettiest girl Harry had ever seen. Thick brown curls down to her shoulders and beautiful green eyes. Her smile was so welcoming and natural. Abbey beckoned her to go and sit next to Harry. She nodded and sat down. "Hi" she said. "Err.hello" Harry stumbled. "My names Bessy Drakeford." putting out her hand for him to shake. "Harry Potter" Harry said, expecting her to start raving on about his past. But she didn't, she just him a cousin named Harry too. Harry was a tad bit bewildered. She was the first magical person that didn't pester him about his past. "What school did you go to before Hogwarts?" Harry said curiously. "Oh, I didn't go to one. My parents were killed a when I was 8 so Aunt Abbey took me and taught me." She said. Harry nodded. They went on with their work on The Illegal curses. Prof. Hardgrove wanted them to learn the theory in them before she taught it to them. Harry looked at Bessy's work. It was extremely well presented and it was all right and she had finished it. She oddly reminded him of Hermione just not as pushy and in- love with the teachers. She would probably get along very well with Bessy. * * *  
  
At dinner that night Harry and Ron sat together watching Bessy and Hermione sit there and talk rapidly to each other as if they'd been friends for ages. "So what do you think?" said Ron with a sneaky grin. "What do you mean what do I think? What do you think?" Harry said trying to avoid the fact that he was rather caught up in Bessy Drakeford. "Yeah, she's pretty." Said Ron shoving half a potato in his mouth. "Well what's happening with Hermione?" said Harry changing the subject. Ron suddenly went very red. "Well, I don't know. I think she sort of knows but doesn't if you know what I mean." He said looking embarrassed. "Hey look!" said Ron pointing over Harry's shoulder. "Isn't that that Ruby person Sirius was introducing us to?" asked Ron. Harry looked over his shoulder. She was walking up to him. "Hello Potter, Weasley. Dumbledore requires you in the er.teachers dorms." She said rather quietly. "Miss Granger, Miss Drakeford you two, please."  
  
She led them all out of the hall and down the corridor that owned the gargoyle. She gave the door a tap and whispered an incantation. It opened. She walked to the middle door and knocked three long times and one short. It opened too. Inside there wasn't a bed or a wardrobe but a function room type thing. There was a long room with official looking people. Mr. Weasley was there along with Fudge. He smiled weakly. "Children, if you'd kindly sit in the four seats there." Said Dumbledore pointing to four empty seats. They walked over and sat down in four vacant seats. Fudge coughed for attention. Two men in black robes bought Sirius into the room. Harry sat up straight. "Sirius Black, you have been bought in front of the committee to discuss the incident that happened a week after James and Lily potters death. We didn't believe the children two years ago when they told us that Peter Pettigrew was still alive and nor did we choose to believe that He- Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had come back to power last year after the Triwizard Tournament. But due to Death Eaters being found in Hogsmeade by Ruby and Severus and the fact that someone had to help He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named all this time. So Sirius, on behalf of The Ministry of Magic I would like to apologize, set you free and offer you a job as an Auror. Also as of tommorow morning I will be retiering, Arthur Wesley will be taking my position of Minister." Said Fudge. Harry almost fell of his seat he was that amazed. He grinned and looked at Ron. They smiled at each other. Then Harry looked over to Sirius. He stood up and ran over to give him a hug. But he was beaten. Abbey got there first. Not only did she hug Sirius but she kissed him too. This seemed to not only surprise everyone in the room but Sirius too. Dumbledore clapped his hands and the table filled with all types of food. They celebrated till the early hours in the morning, Harry even saw Snape hug Sirius. * * * A week later the whole of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and Gryffindor House was assembled to the Quidditch pitch by Professor McGonagall to announce the Captain and choose a new keeper. Once all the commotion died down McGonagall raised her voice. "Thank-you for all coming. I'm sure you will all be glad and agree that the best person for the job of Captain for the Gryffindor team will be.Harry Potter!" There was a loud applause. Fred, who was sitting next to him, thumped him on the back and Bessy (who was now a very good friend) kissed him on the cheek and gave him a hug. He caught Ron's eye and smiled feeling rather embarrassed. Ron looked like he found it quite hysterical. "And now, if everyone feels like settling down we will proceed with the choosing of the new keeper!" She said. The Gryffindor Team sat in a row at the head of the pitch in perfect view of anything that happened. Ron decided no to try out because he was now a prefect and couldn't be bothered with any other responsibilities. They saw many people try out. Colin and Dennis Creevey attempted poorly. But as George had said, I suppose they had to see everyone. The person they did pick amazed the whole crowd. She mounted her Firebolt and kicked off the ground. Madam Hooch who was the one throwing the balls into the rings tried her hardest to over throw her but Bessy didn't miss one. "She's our new keeper" screamed Fred jumping up and pointing at her, knocking Katie of her seat. There was once again a mass of applause and Bessy came to the ground. "Congratulations, you were very good," said Harry. Because Hagrid's Hut was so close they Harry, Ron, and Hermione decided to go to introduce Bessy. * * * Harry knocked on the door and they heard footsteps inside. A mass of black hair poked out of the door followed by an extremely large body. " 'Ello! I was wonderin' when you were gonna come an' see me. 'Allo, I'm Hagrid." He said when he saw Bessy. "Hi!" she said. "I'm Bessy Drakeford. How are you?" she said and smiled. She had obviously simply charmed Hagrid. "I'm very well thank-you. I couldn't hear very well but was it your name they screamed when you's was all trying to get keeper?" He asked suggestively. "Umm, yes." she said sweetly and blushed. They stayed at Hagrid's until it started to get dark. They said their good- byes and started to walk back up to the castle. It was so dark it was getting to the point where they could only just see.  
  
Suddenly, just over the Forbidden Forest and towards Hogsmeade there was a flash of silver light and screams. They four fifth years looked at each other and bolted up to the castle and to the teachers' dormitories. They gave the password and as the door opened they could see that the teachers were already getting ready to go too. "Harry," said Dumbledore walking up to him. "What are you doing here?" he asked sternly. "Professor, we saw a flash of silver light at Hogsmeade and thought we should come and need to get there quickly." He looked back to the four students. "Promise me you'll stay here and behave yourselves." They all nodded.  
  
We will." Said Harry. Dumbledore looked at the other teachers. "The death eaters are using the torture hexes. " Now if you wouldn't mind I'd like you all to go back to the Gryffindor tower," Dumbledore said with a smile.  
  
They followed instructions and went back to the dormitory.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Weeks passed. Apparently that night the teachers and aurors had found 3 death eaters that had all been out in Azkaban since. It was nearing Christmas. Towards the last day of school it was almost dusk and most of the Gryffindor's were inside doing homework. Hermione and Bessy had finished ofcoarse and were sitting over by the fire giggling and sneaking glances at Harry and Ron. Suddenly Ron slammed his pen down. "What is with them? I can't concentrate with them!" he said through clenched teeth. Harry shrugged. "I want to know what's so funny and why it has to do with us. I want you to call out to Hermione for help, okay?" Harry went along with Ron's instructions as it was late and he was tired. "Hermione? I don't quite understand this chart." Harry said. Hermione didn't need asking twice. She jumped out of her seat and rushed over. While she did this Ron went over to where Hermione had been sitting to ask Bessy what had been so funny. "Well," she said. "Isn't it obvious?" Ron gave her a confused look. Bessy gave him an impatient look "Obviously not." She sighed. "Hermione likes you." She said, and giggled furiously. Hermione and Ron swapped places again. Ron sat down next to Harry, who had gone very red. "Well, I found out what was so funny." Said Ron. "Yeah, me too." Harry said quietly. All of a sudden they got a smack on the back and Fred and George appeared. "Good day fellows. Having a golly good chinwag are we?" Said Fred. Ron looked annoyed "Go away, if your just here to annoy us." He snapped. "Oooh," said George "What's the matter? Lady problems?" Ron looked up "As a matter of fact, yes" Ron said. "Spill." Said George. Ron and Harry explained that they'd just found out that Hermione liked Ron and Bessy liked Harry. "Well, If you like them, they're having a Christmas Party this year for 5th, 6th, and 7th, years and in Cedrics memory. Why don't you ask them to it? You do like them both don't you? They're both pretty." George said suggestively. So it was set. Harry would ask Bessy to the Christmas party when she was on her way to Muggle studies because she was bound to be alone, and Ron would ask Hermione when she was on her way to arithmacy because she would be alone too.  
  
It was mid-morning when Fred startled Harry. Harry had been snooping around the corner waiting for Bessy to come around the corner. Fred winked at him and wished him luck and wandered off down the corridor that owned the trophy room. Bessy started walking towards the room. Harry darted around the corner and waited. She was taking more time then needed. Harry peered around the corner. Bessy was crawling around on the ground stuffing spare sheets back into her bag that had fallen. Harry rushed up to help her. "Hi, Harry! Could you just help me here?" mumbled Bessy. "Yeah sure." Harry grabbed the last couple of sheets and stood up facing Bessy. Every time he looked at her he noticed how much more beautiful she got everyday. "Umm, I wanted to ask you something," Harry said. He remembered back to when he asked Cho to the Yule Ball last year. "Yes?" said Bessy. Harry looked at her and said to her "Er, umm.Would you go to the Christmas Party with me?" Bessy squealed. This startled Harry. "I thought you'd never ask!" She threw her free arm around him and then scurried off.  
  
At lunch that day Harry sat down and dug into lunch happily. He hadn't been rejected! He was ecstatic. But when he saw Ron's facial expression as he walked up he could tell something was bad. "What's wrong?" asked Harry. Ron whispered to him " I just saw Ms Hardgrove in the corridor and she pulled me aside and asked me to tell Bess, Hermione and you that we all have to go to the teachers corridor for a very private, important meeting." He pulled back and looked at Harry. "Well, we should probably go then." Harry said matter-of-factly and stood up. They got Bess and Hermione on their way and started walking towards the teacher's dorms. They got there and were let in by Snape. "Good evening students," he said with a long bored drawl. He turned and walked down the corridor to the room that had held the ministry meeting. They all entered and sat down. Sitting at the table was Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, and the rest of the Hogwarts faculty, Abbey and Sirius, Lupin, Snare and Arthur and Molly Weasley.  
  
"Children," Dumbledore started, "Teachers, friends." He continued, "I have summoned you here today for us to all elect our secret keepers. Children as you are too vulnerable to the power of Voldemort you will be only gaining a secret keeper not keeping the secret. So if nobody else wishes to comment I will proceed with the keeping. Children, I will start with you. 


	2. chapter 1

CHAPTER 1  
  
Harry awoke with a start. There was an oh so familiar tapping at his window. He looked at his watch. It read 1:45; he had been 15 for forty-five minutes. He got out of bed and went to the window. A flock of owls were flying midair. There had to be about 5 or 6. Harry silently opened his window. He didn't want to wake the Dursleys, if they knew he was letting a large number of owls into their perfect household, it would be no food for a week quicker than you could say firebolt.  
  
There were two owls Harry didn't recognize, and then there was his beautiful Hedwig, Ron's owl "Pig" which he had gained from Sirius, Harry's godfather, and two Hogwarts owls. He grabbed Pig first because he was making the most noise. There was a small package and a letter attached to him. Harry opened the letter  
  
Dear Harry, Happy Birthday!! How are you? I'm great. Guess What? Mum said you could come and stay with us for the last 2 weeks of the holidays! How wicked is that? I'll tell you all about it when you get here. I've attached some Floo Powder so you can come straight away. Just light a fire with some matches and you know the rest. Hermione is coming too. Percy has been promoted to something or another; I've gotten into a habit of leaving the room whenever I sense him. Can't wait to see you! Ron.  
  
Harry opened the package; it contained an assortment of lollies. Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, Chocolate Frogs (Harry's Favourites), Pumpkin Pasties and some other things. This would be good, Harry thought considering Dudley was still very large, and the whole family still had to follow his stupid diet.  
  
Harry went on to his own owl Hedwig who nipped him affectionately on his ear. There was also a small parcel and letter. The letter read,  
  
Dear Harry, Happy Birthday! I hope all is well. Especially with your scar and everything to do with that. I have kept in touch with Dumbledore and he's noticed funny things happening. He's got the real Moody out of retirement and has a few more Aurors working for him. I'm laying low at Lupins and we've traced down Flectcher so far. Karkaroff has been found and is laying low at an old friend's house. She is also an Auror I can promise you'll see me soon. Love Snuffles, (I know, I know)  
  
The package Sirius had sent him contained a whistle. Only it did not really look like one. Harry had know idea why or how he would need it and put it aside.  
  
The other packages consisted of a Quidditch book from Hermione and a letter much the same as Ron's, a framed picture of himself Ron, Hermione and Hagrid outside Hogwarts from Hagrid, socks from Dobby and the last package was wrapped in newspaper. Harry couldn't think of one single person who also wanted to send him a birthday present. He opened it. Another frame fell out he turned it over and looked at it. It was of his father, Sirius, and Lupin, there was also two girls in the picture. One he recognized as his mother and the other one was a pretty blonde girl standing with Sirius' arm around her. The resemblance of Harry and his father was amazing, almost scary. They were staring up at him, waving and grinning sneakily. A note fell out.  
  
Harry, I thought you might like this. This was Sirius, James, some friends, and I in our fifth year. See you in two weeks! R. Lupin  
  
Harry gathered up all his new possession's and stuffed them in his trunk, he gathered every single schoolbook and anything else he'd need and tip- toed down stairs to get some matches. He came back up stairs and almost had a heart attack when he heard on of the Dursleys snort. He walked up to his desk and scrawled a note to the Dursleys about the circumstances. Then he lit a fire in the fire grate that was empty and through some paper in. He chucked some Floo powder in and while holding his trunk, yelled "The Burrow" he probably woke up the Dursleys, but what could they do?  
* * * 


	3. chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
Harry tumbled out into the Weasleys kitchen and Mrs. Weasley turned around and said "Oh hullo Harry dear," as if it was completely normal for a 15 year old boy to tumble into your kitchen at 6:15 in the morning. "Hi, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said while standing up. He heard jumping and muffled yells. As he turned to face the door where the noise was coming from he heard Mrs. Weasley tutting about "time wasting" or something like that. With a loud clatter Fred, George and Ron fell through the door. Fred and George were identical twins and were in their sixth and last year at Hogwarts. They were also beaters on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Ron was his best friend at Hogwarts. They had met on their very first day on the Hogwarts Express, the train that takes them to Hogwarts. "Harry!" Ron bellowed in an excited way as he avoided Fred and George who were still lying sprawled on the floor. "Fantastic to see you! How have things been?" said Ron. Before Harry had answered Mrs. Weasley had told Ron to take Harry up to his room to meet up with Ginny and Hermione. "We'll come to." Said Fred and George in unison. Mrs. Weasley looked stern and pursed her lips "No you won't, you will stay here and tell me what you have been studying." Fred and George had to sit their N.E.W.T.'s this year. Harry and Ron walk out the door to the sounds of grumbling and mutters.  
* * *  
  
Harry looked around the room he had been in twice before. Bright orange everything, and posters of Ron's favourite team, The Chudley Cannons, whose team colour was, orange. Before Harry had time to say hello to either Hermione or Ginny (who had both become very pretty all of a sudden) they had both thrown their arms around him while saying how worried they'd been about him. Harry looked pass them and could see Ron imitating Hermione, but unluckily for him, Hermione saw this and went into full steam about how could his own best friend not worry about him etc. "So Harry," said Ginny trying to change the subject. "How have you been?" Harry caught wind of what she was attempting to do and over the shouts said "Yeah, really good. You?" she smiled and said she'd been good. " Do you want to go out to the garden, leave them to bicker about nothing?" said Ginny. Harry agreed and they left the room. Hermione and Ron stopped arguing and gave each other side way glances and grinned cunningly.  
* * * The next two weeks were fantastic. Harry and Ginny were getting on really well to Harry's surprise. Not that he'd never gotten on with her before but there was a complete change in her he'd never noticed before. She had a great personality. She actually wanted to have decent conversations with him instead of running out of the room every time she saw him. Ron and Hermione seemed to have changed too. One minute they'd be at each others throats and the next they'd be talking quietly to each other and laughing.  
* * *  
  
Harry yelled out his thanks to Mrs. Weasley and boarded the Hogwarts Express. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny found a compartment to themselves and sat down. Once they all sat down Hermione said in a worried voice "So how have you been?" Once again before Harry could answer Ron interrupted, "Oh leave him alone 'ermione. He doesn't need to be reminded about the fact that he has the most evil, dangerous and powerful dark wizard on his tail." Said Ron with a mouthful of pumpkin pasty. Hermione shot him a dark glance. "Ron, I still can't believe that you won't take this seriously, you are acting really childish and I'm fed up with." But they never did find out what Hermione was fed up with because at that minute Harry's worst enemy Malfoy, walked through the door. He was followed by his "body-guards" Crabbe and Goyle. They were quite tall and resembled gorillas. "Why if it isn't Potty, Weasel and a filthy little mudblood." Malfoy said in his drawling voice that Harry had not missed one bit. Ron shot up. "Those aren't new robes are they Weasley? Surely you couldn't afford them." Malfoy teased. Crabbe and Goyle sniggered. "Is there anything you want Malfoy?" said Ron through gritted teeth. "Yes there is, do you remember what happened on the way home on the Hogwarts express last year?" Malfoy asked. Ron took a quick glance at Harry. He remembered only to well what happened. Ron, Fred, George, and him had hexed Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle at the same time. "Yes." Said Ron. Harry wasn't looking forward to what was coming up. "Well, I'd just be careful, because no-one hexes me and gets away with it. Also please try and keep your mudblood girlfriend away from me." Malfoy sneered. That was what tipped Ron. He lunged at Malfoy and grabbed him around then neck and gave him a massive punch in the nose. Blood started pouring. Malfoy staggered up "You'll pay for that" he grunted holding his nose. He staggered out. "Ron, you know you shouldn't have done that." Said Hermione. "Yeah, well he shouldn't talk like that to you, and he knows it." Ron growled angrily as Hermione looked at the cut on his brow " You know Ron, I can look after myself." Said Hermione looking at Ron. Ron looked at her "Yeah, well.er.um, forget it!" said Ron storming off. They didn't see Ron for the rest of the afternoon.  
* * * 


	4. chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
  
The next time Harry saw Ron was at the feast. He was seated about two metres away from him and was sitting next to Neville, Dean, and Seamus, his fellow fifth year Gryffindor boys. Harry noticed that even though Ron wasn't apparently talking to him he did keep throwing glances at him. Harry made a mental note to talk to Ron when he was up in his dormitory, and then went back to his deep discussion with Ginny about the new Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher.  
  
The dessert plates were cleared and Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome back to Hogwarts!" There was aloud cheer. "As you've all probably guessed there is going to be increased security this year, due to Voldemort's return." There were some murmurs. Dumbledore held up his hands. "Yes, yes, you can chat later. There are some out of bounds again this year. Of coarse the Forbidden Forest, but also there is a door next to the Gargoyle on the 2 corridor that says "Starabineting." No one is to go through that door, and if you do you will find many obstacles that no student could overcome. On a happier note, our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher could not be with us tonight but will be here tomorrow morning, so please make sure you welcome an old friend and Auror, Abbey Hardgrove. Now make your way to bed, as you have a day full of new lessons tomorrow!"  
  
When Harry got up to the dormitory, Ron's hangings were already drawn so Harry decided not to disturb him. He went back down to the common room to get a drink and Hermione was sitting in one of the armchairs next to the fire. "Harry! Harry, quick look at this!" said Hermione. She was holding the Hogwarts: A History book in her hands. "What is it?" asked Harry. "Look." Said Hermione shoving the book under his nose. He took the book from her and began to read.  
  
The Prefects of the 5th year were Abbey Hardgrove of Gryffindor, Severus Snape of Slytherin, Mary Winnin of Hufflepuff and Terence Markings of Ravenclaw. Lily McKenzie, James Potter, and Sirius Black are people who were also considered as prefects for Gryffindor. Lily, Sirius, James, and Abbey are all very smart and very good friends. The other choices for Slytherin were..  
  
Harry looked up. "I knew I'd read the name somewhere before." Hermione said exasperated. "You should write to Sirius about her!" said Hermione. "Yeah, I think I will, I still have to thank him for my birthday present." Harry and Hermione sat down at a table and Hermione pulled a parchment and quill out of her robes. Harry wrote,  
  
Dear Sirius, How are you? I'm good. I've arrived at Hogwarts. Thank-you for the birthday present, although I don't know what I need a whistle for. The Defense of the Dark Arts Teacher this year is named Abbey Hardgrove. Were you friends with her? Harry.  
  
Harry quickly read the letter then tied it to Hedwig's leg and watched her fly out the window. But something strange happened. She flew down and into one of the windows in the second corridor. Hermione and Harry stared at each other.  
* * * While Harry was busying himself in his egg on toast at breakfast in the morning Ron bounded up to Harry and said "Look, I can't stay long but meet me at the library at lunch, I have something to tell you." Before harry could swallow his toast and answer Ron had scurried off. Harry had no idea what was up with him, as he wasn't in History of Magic or Transfiguration.  
* * * After the first two classes Harry walked past the Great Hall to grab a bite to eat. He scurried in and grabbed a piece of bread then winked at Hermione and Ginny and scurried of. Ginny went a deep shade of scarlet and her and Hermione went on giggling and chatting.  
* * * Harry walked through the library doors. Ron wasn't there, or at least he didn't think Ron was there. Suddenly he was pulled into the deepest, darkest and smallest area of the library. "What you doin' in here for?" Harry grunted. Ron said "If you had a major secret you'd tell it to someone in a place like this too." "No I wouldn't, I wouldn't tell it," said Harry logically. "Yeah well that's beside the point, I need to tell you something." Said Ron quickly glancing around. "What?" asked Harry. Ron lifted his mouth up to Harry's ear and whispered "I like Hermione." Harry looked at him plainly. "Well that's good 'cause I'm sick of your little arguments and." Harry was interrupted "No, not like that." Said Ron through gritted teeth. Harry looked confused, "Well than I don't see.. Ohhh.huh? You, Hermione.?" and with that Harry burst into fits of laughter. "Shut up" whispered Ron, looking irritated. "Come on" and dragged a Harry off, who was still paralyzed with laughter.  
* * * After their lessons and dinner Harry and Ron got back into the common room and Hermione walked up to Harry, not giving a sideways glance to Ron. "Harry, this just came from Hedwig." Hermione said. Harry opened the letter.  
  
Dear Harry, I've left Lupins and am now in even safer hiding. Yes, I knew Abbey. Quite well infact. Dumbledore would like to see you in front of the gargoyle tomorrow night at 6:00pm, he says to bring Hermione and Ron to if you like. Sirius  
  
"How does he know Professor Hardgrove?" asked Ron looking from Harry's face to Hermione's. "Well." said Hermione "If you're willing to talk to me I will tell you." Ron grumbled something along the lines of "okay" and Hermione started explaining about Hogwarts: A History and what she had read. "We'll soon find out who she is too, we have Defense against the dark arts tommorow. And with that they parted and went up to their separate dormitories.  
* * * 


	5. chapter 4

CHAPTER 4  
  
After lunch Harry, Ron and Hermione got up and started walking towards their Defense against the dark arts class. When they reached the last few steps about half their enthusiasm had drained out due to the long walk. They found some desks and slumped down into the seats. After about five minutes a tall thin women with long blonde hair walked in. Most of the boys including Ron and Harry raised slightly as she entered. She was stunning. She had vibrant blue eyes and was wearing a turquoise set of robes to match. "Hello class." She said. She picked up her wand and swished it into the air. A silver ribbon shot out and wrote "Professor Hardgrove." She looked at the class "That's my name." She said and smiled "Now I have received a letter from Lupin about what you have studied and Professor Dumbledore has given me a brief outline. I now want to learn all of your names, so stand up and I'll push the desks away and we'll play a game." There were excited mumbles as people put their books in their bag. With a swish of her wand the desks were pushed to the back of the room. "Now I want you to stand in a circle and say your name and then tell me a dark art or creature you know then the counter curse for it. We'll start with you." She pointed at Neville who was standing next to Harry. "Umm, my name is Neville and.ah.to destroy a boggart you laugh, and think of something to make it look funny and say "Riddikulus." The class clapped, it was the first time Neville had gotten something right in his life. "Right, good. Next?" said Hardgrove, and looked at Harry. "My name is Harry," he said. Professor Hardgrove stopped dead. "Potter?" asked Hardgrove. "Er, yes," said Harry. Professor Hardgrove paused and moved to the next person. He received some puzzled looks from a lot of people.  
  
It was 5:50 as they started to make their way to the front of the gargoyle. They got there at 5:58 and at 6:00 it magically sprang aside. They climbed the staircase and when got to the top could see that the door was open, waiting for them. The entered. Inside was Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagle, Lupin, a women whom Harry had never seen before, Hardgrove and. "Sirius!" Harry yelled. He ran over and hugged his godfather. "Hello Harry" said Sirius. He nodded politely to Ron and Hermione. He looked great. He'd gained some wait and was wearing some better robes. He looked handsome, vibrant and alive, just like the day of his parents wedding.  
  
"Right, let's get down to business." Said Dumbledore. He basically told them all the news he had heard about Voldemort and assigned each of the adults their different tasks and then turned on to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Now, I've asked you three to come as you're easily the smartest students in the fifth year (Hermione blushed furiously and sat up straight with pride) and you've defiantly had the most experience. You're all being made prefects and will be give secret codes and passwords to get into some restricted areas. I would like you to report to me any news you hear, understood?" The three of them nodded. "Ms Hardgrove?" Dumbledore asked. But she didn't answer; she was lost in thought staring at Sirius. Then Harry clicked. She was the girl in the picture. That's where he'd remembered her. "Ms Hardgrove?" Dumbledore asked again a little louder. "Hmm? Oh yes Professor?" she said slightly dazed. "Would you take Harry back to his tower, I think you could explain some things to him. I will explain to Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger." He said suggestively. Hardgrove nodded. They walked in silence for about 5 minutes and then Prof. Hardgrove said, "Well there is know time like the present, is there." She sounded very shaky and nervous. "Would you come in here please?" she said, walking into an empty classroom and lighting the candles. "What Dumbledore would like me to tell you will come as a shock. Umm." she said looking uncomfortable. "I was your mothers best friend, all through out school, then I was her maid of honour at your parents wedding" she said trying to hold back tears. "I'm also your god-mother." She said. Harry was amazed. Before he said anything she kept going "There is also another thing, Sirius and I were engaged before he was sent to Azkaban. Tonight's been the first night I've seen him in fifteen years. And I know Sirius is on the run and everything and I know you'd probably like to stay with your other family, but if you'd like to, I'd be honored to be your legal guardian." She said with a hopeful, irresolute smile on her face. Harry could only grin.  
  
Harry walked into the common room. It was quite late and he expected no one to still be up. As he got closer to the portrait of the fat lady though, he could hear muffled yells of an argument. "Cockroach Cluster" Harry said and entered. A very red face Hermione and Ron turned towards the door. "What's the argument about?" Harry asked brightly. Ron shook his head looking for the words. "Urgh! Why don't you ask your lying friend." He said aggressively, then turned, and stormed up the stairs. Harry looked at Hermione for an explanation. "Well, when we got back I sat down to write a letter to Victor and Ron asked who I was writing to and I told him and he got all mad and was calling me a liar and I haven't got a clue why. You don't know do you?" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head, guilt pouring all over him. 


End file.
